Small Blue Ecstasy: A Tale of Third Impact
by C V Ford
Summary: An abusive father. A missing mother. No, it's not about Rei though she is involved ...


Small Blue Ecstasy: A Tale of Third Impact

by

C V Ford

* * *

Shelley had to keep quiet. She concentrated on the almost totally muted sound of her favorite cartoons. Her concentation also included her not making any noise herself. Any sound, even the smallest, could bring more than intense pain. Daddy was not himself when he was drinking.

Not that Carl was the most wonderful dad when sober. A couple years shy of middle age and already an embittered old man. He entered the work force after college under the impression the world was an open grab bag to an all-American athelete/college grad (Injuries kept him out of pro-sports.) & at first it was.

Second Impact & the subsequent short central Asian war brought opportunities aplenty in many fields especially administration & construction. His dabbling in those for awhile made more than good money. He married his sweetheart (One of several.) from back in high school & settled down. The "American dream" of house with two car garage & "white picket fence", etc. was his. For awhile.

Opportunity dried up. The world "settled in". The great economic boom everyone thought would never end stopped as suddenly as it started. With their good intentions & even greater incompetance, the politicians cemented the recession in.

During this time, the Sandersons had Shelley. Marci died in childbirth. Carls' resentment of Shelley metastised & festered.

Out of work & no employment in sight for over two years, Carl himself "settled in". Not having to worry over state sponsored day care now that he was home, he "took care" of Shelley ... as only a passingly neglectful yet embittered alcoholic could. He wasn't physically abusive. At least when sober. And he was careful not to leave any marks.

TV was the only "escape" she had. Usually it was tuned to Carls' sports. She was to be starting school soon & maybe, she thought, it would get her some relief from Carls' foul atmosphere of alternate neglect & pain.

For almost a month, they ... she ... had a cat. A small grey kitten wandered into the yard & Shelley took immediate posession. Much to her surprise, relief, & delight, Carl let her keep it. Anything to keep the kid "quiet". Quiet meaning "out of his way".

Shelley & the feline took to one another. She took extra special care in feeding, & cleaning up after it. And in keeping it out of Carls' sight.

Inside, she knew this happiness wouldn't last & she was right. On returning home one day, she found the cat missing. Carl said it dashed out the door when he opened it for something. She knew better not to inquire further ... or cry in front of him, though she did. Surprisingly it only got a sigh of disgust from her father. But then, he wasn't on a bender at that moment.

Not being stupid, he knew well enough not to drink & drive. Especially when dumping a cat in a remote area. No need having the "bunny huggers" on your case as well as a DWI. Being the considerate soul he was, he set the animal by the side of the road near a farm. Maybe it would find a home there ... If the hawks & coyotes didn't get it first.

* * *

Through the alky shrouded haze, Carl stared blankly, unfocused at the kitchen wall. Thinking. Plenty of time for thinking. If that's what the semi-aimless meanderings of an intoxicated mind were called.

It was the usual review of his sour attempt at life. Things had started so well & now ... no future & saddled with a d-n kid. The standard worries of money, bills & social status also vied for attention & got it but it always came back to the future & that ... kid. And Marci.

"Just why did she have to die?" A day hardly went by without asking that. "If only she didn't ... if only that kid ... hadn't come along & ..."

He kept staring at the wall ... or tried to ...

Something ... someone ... obscured his view.

"That d-n kid! She knows better not to bother me when ..."

His eyes managed to focus on what he thought to be the object of his disaffections. What he did see was not at all to his liking though it should have been.

It was as they first met. The blue clad cheerleader admiring/praising his prowess on the field. The badass brunette with the killer Chernobyle smile. That fire breathing wildcat of his not so mis-spent youth & the one he took to wife. Both dreams & nightmares of the stuff she was made.

The now sober & not so disbelieving Carl froze. A stifled croak escaped from his throat. Conflicting emotions of joy & fear came to the fore but mostly fear. Somehow he knew fear was the more appropriate. Fear was only right.

With not a word, the killer smile advanced.

* * *

A quick movement to the screens' left caught Shelleys' eye. Shifting her gaze, she let out a gasp of surprise &... delight! The small kitten, sitting, tail curled to the front, gave an inscrutable stare back. With a slow blink, it stood up stretching, & did a cautious slow walk towards her.

A high pitched keening was detected at the edge of her hearing. Though she knew it was daddy it didn't seem significant or even trivial.

Shelley held the red eyed, blue furred kitty close as it leaped into her arms.

* * *

Storyline (only) copyright © 2-24-2012 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, & events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase & enjoyment of their products.


End file.
